For You
by Animefan7063
Summary: Love is in the air for our favorite knuckle-headed ninja. Watch as his plan for romance goes up in flames...literally. Naruhina *Rated T for Language* A possible sequel later on.


A/N: Hey everyone! I just felt like writing a Naruhina oneshot. It's funny because I was just in the middle of typing the next chapter of "A New Life" when suddenly I got the inspiration to write this. Expect the update of "A New Life" tomorrow at 10pm. I really enjoyed writing this. I'm such a Naruhina fanatic! It was a lot of fun doing Sasuke's character too. It was a little tricky, but hopefully I got it down. By the way if you wanted to know, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are all 23 years old. It's pretty obvious what happens as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did!

"Talking", _'Thinking' _

"For You"

Everything had to be absolutely perfect. Not a single thing could be out of place. Was the house cleaned? Check. Was the table set? Check. Are the flowers in water? Check. Is dinner cooking? Check. Shower? Uh oh…..

Naruto rushed into the bathroom of his small apartment and began to strip. Great, now he only had less than forty minutes before Hinata came for their date. To make matters worse, that damn Uchiha still wasn't here. In a hurry, the Uzumaki jumped in the shower and turned it on, the cold water making him shiver. Vigorously, he began washing himself.

'_Today's the day.'_ , he thought. _'We've been together for so long.'_, he chuckled to himself, _'I can't wait!' _

After about another ten minutes, the blond hopped out the shower, dried himself, and began to get dressed. He chose a simple orange button-up shirt with black dress pants. He sprayed himself with his best colon and checked his breath. Minty fresh as always. Walking to the mirror, he admired his appearance. His shirt showed off his muscles and he noticed that his skin was brighter than usual. His damp hair hung down slightly at his shoulders. He had to admit, he looked pretty damn good. His thoughts were jarred when he heard the clock ring. Looking at it, his eyes widened. It was 8:30. In another thirty minutes Hinata would be coming.

"Aaah! Where the hell is he?",Naruto screamed, nearly ripping out his hair. The blond ran to the living room and grabbed his phone. Quickly, he dialed in certain numbers and impatiently waited for someone to pick up. After seven seconds, the Uchiha answered.

"Hello?"

"Where the fuck are you? You choose now of all times to be late?", asked a very pissed Naruto.

"Calm down. It's not my fault you waited till the last minute.", replied the Uchiha with equal pissiness. "Just be glad I'm even doing this for you."

Naruto sighed. He hated to say this but yeah, he did have a point. He didn't mean to forget. Sure he got it two weeks before and sure he didn't have too many missions to make him forget about it, but still! The anxiety was killing him and made it slip his mind. He supposed he should be more grateful that Sasuke was willing to go to the local jeweler just a mere few hours before the date.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry.", the blond apologized after taking a deep breath. "How long is it gonna take for you to get here?"

"I don't know, maybe a few seconds.", Sasuke said, walking into Naruto's apartment with a small box in hand. The look of utter shock on the blond's face made him smirk. Naruto was about two seconds away from strangling the raven-haired boy.

"You could've told me you were close." , the blond mumbled, hanging up the phone.

"Yeah I could've.", the Uchiha replied shrugging his shoulders. He tossed the small box at Naruto, who almost didn't catch it.

"Hey! That's expensive so don't throw it!", the blond yelled, a tick forming at his temple. He placed the box in his back pocket.

"I hope you realize, your food is burning." Sasuke stated, totally ignoring what the blond just said. He could smell the burnt substance from outside. It took Naruto a second to register what the Uchiha said. He didn't even smell the burning food. The scent of his colon was stuck in his nostrils. Screaming after noticing the smoke, the blond ran to the kitchen with the Uchiha taking his time to follow. After making it there, the raven-haired boy found the blond on his knees, lamenting over what appears to be burnt bricks. The kitchen was engulfed in smoke.

"What the hell are they?", questioned the Uchiha looking at the substance in the pan.

With a sorrowful expression, the blond answered, "They were supposed to be cinnamon buns."

"Was that all you cooked?" , Sasuke asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, I boiled up some water to make ramen, but I forgot about it and the water dried up.", he whined. He looked at the clock . "I really messed up. I only have twenty minutes left." He lowered his head and groaned. Sasuke shook his head. How pathetic can this get? Ramen and cinnamon buns for dinner? _'What a dope.'_

"You truly are hopeless. Now I have to dig you out of another hole you got yourself into."

Naruto looked up confused. "Huh?"

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "I'll make dinner, go throw out those burnt bricks and wash up the dishes. Do you have any air fresheners?"

Naruto just stared at him, a smile forming on his lips. Getting up, the blond ran to a cabinet and shuffled through it. After a second, he pulled out a can of air freshener. Sasuke nodded his head in approval and with that the two got to work.

….

Somehow, they finished with five minutes to spare. Sasuke prepared a spaghetti meal for the couple. It wasn't incredibly fancy, but still it was good none the less. Naruto managed to wash all the dishes, though there were a few broken glasses here and there. The burnt smell was out of the house and was replaced by the smell of cinnamon and vanilla. The two boys were sprawled on the couch absolutely exhausted.

"The things I do for you." Sasuke complained. He could've been home asleep right now.

Naruto looked over at his friend and smiled. "Thanks Sasuke. I owe you one."

Sasuke just sighed. He was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Shit she's here!" Naruto said, startled. Getting up he ran to the nearest mirror to check his appearance. Thankfully, he looked fine. Just as he was about to open the door, the blond realized the Uchiha was still there, watching amusedly.

"Hold on a second!", he yelled at the door. Looking at Sasuke, he whispered, "Get out!" The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, not moving. Naruto groaned and pulled him up and began to push him out the open window.

"You need to leave! I can't have you here!" Naruto said, struggling to get him out.

"What's wrong? Afraid you'll mess up again?", the Uchiha teased. Naruto growled and with one good push was able to get him out. He slammed the window shut. The Uchiha tried to tell him something, but the blond closed the blinds, and dimmed the lights. Taking a deep breath, Naruto opened the door to see his girlfriend. He blushed. Hinata looked stunning in her lavender dress. It reached just above her knees. She had on a dark purple jacket and she wore the necklace he had given her for her birthday. He noticed she wasn't wearing any makeup, which was fine because she looked gorgeous either way.

He went up to her and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled back and chuckled at her cute blush.

"You look beautiful as always." , he said romantically. He stepped back to let her in. She giggled at the compliment. "You look good too Naruto-kun.", she said with a sweet smile. Naruto smiled at her and took her jacket to hang it up on the coat rack.

"I have a surprise for you, close your eyes." Naruto said playfully. Hinata smiled and did as she was told. Taking her hand, the blond led the Hyuga to his kitchen and sat her down at the table.

"Open your eyes."

As soon as she did, Hinata gasped. The wooded table was covered over with a white cloth. Roses petals were scattered on it. A plate of spaghetti was facing her and vase full of roses was in the center of the table, surrounded by candles. The dimmed lights had made the atmosphere even more romantic. She looked up at her love and saw that he had a rose in his hand. She took it and smelt it. It was like heaven.

"Naruto-kun, this is beautiful. Thank you so much.", the heiress said, a sweet smile gracing her lips. Naruto titled her chin up and gave her a sweet kiss. After a few seconds, the two broke apart for air.

"Let's eat."

…

Dinner went by relatively smoothly. The spaghetti Sasuke made was delicious. When Hinata asked Naruto how he made it, he told a little white lie and said he got it from a recipe book. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Naruto told a few jokes that made Hinata do he cute laugh, much to his delight. They talked for about a half an hour and had started to watch a movie, though they were too busy making out to know what was happening. At around eleven the movie ended and Hinata was about to head home.

"I had such a great time Naruto-kun", she sighed. She really didn't want to go, but her clan was having a meeting that she needed to attend.

Naruto gulped. Now was the moment of truth. He rehearsed this many times; there was no way he'll mess up. Just as Hinata began walking towards the door, the blond grabbed her hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Naruto-kun… w-what are you doing?", she asked, her stuttering momentarily returning.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He got down on one knee, never letting go of her hand. Hinata's eyes widened and her mouth became slightly agape. Naruto gave her a nervous smile and cleared his throat.

"Hinata-chan… we've known each other since we were kids. Even though we didn't really talk at first, we still grew up together. At first I thought you were weird, but when I got to see the real you at the Chunin Exams, I saw how much of a good person you are. Gradually, I got to know you more and more and I considered you a close friend. When Pein attacked the village and had me pinned down, you sacrificed yourself for me. When you got hurt, I felt absolute anger and pain. I wanted nothing more than to kill him for laying a finger on you. It's then that I realized that I thought of you as more than a friend. We started dating and that…. that was the best time of my life. You're so kind and compassionate. You always put the good of others first before your own and you're always willing to help anyone. You're a beautiful person Hinata-chan. I want to bestow to you the words that both you and my mother said to me: I love you. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Naruto took a deep breath. He looked up at her and saw the many tears that streamed down her cheeks. She kept nodding and mouthing a word over and over again.

"Yes." She finally voiced out. Naruto's eyes widened. He shot up and immediately kissed his future wife. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She was taken back for a moment, but then wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss equally. It lasted for a while and had left the two gasping for air.

After catching his breath, Naruto realized he forgot something.

"I almost forgot to give you the ring. Hold on a second.", he said reaching for it. It was then that he noticed it wasn't in his back pocket.

"Oh no… where did it go?" Naruto panicked, getting very nervous. Great, after all that work of getting it engraved, he ended up losing it. Hinata tried to calm him down.

"It's alright if you can't find it. I'll still marry you with or without it.", she reassured him.

"I know but it had something special on it. I have no clue where it-

"Hey dope, you left your window unlocked.", came a voice. The couple looked and saw Sasuke standing outside.

"You're still here?", Naruto asked, hoping Sasuke didn't hear or see everything he did with Hinata. My God if he did... _ugh _he'd never let him live it down_. _The heiress just looked on very confused, wondering why Sasuke was even here.

The Uchiha just rolled his eyes. "I didn't see anything. Next time, let me finish speaking before you shove me out.", he said, throwing an object at Naruto. The blond caught it. Looking at it, his eyes widened. It was the ring!

The Uchiha smirked and began walking home. He lifted up a single hand.

"See ya.", and with that Sasuke was gone.

"Naruto-kun what was that about.", Hinata asked.

"I'll tell you later. Here.", Naruto opened the black box to reveal a diamond ring with a gold ban. Hinata gasped.

"It's beautiful."

Naruto turned it over to reveal the words engraved it.

"For you, my one and only.", he read, slipping the ring on her finger.

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Thank you."

….

Sasuke walked into his room and closed the door. He sat on his and sighed. Looking over, the Uchiha picked up a picture and gave a small, rare smile. It was a picture of team seven as genin._ 'Those were the_ _days'_, he thought. Yawning, he placed it back down and got underneath the covers. He could already feel himself falling asleep.

'_Who'd have thought that dope was good with words. Hmm, maybe I could use them with Sakura.'_

The End

Hmm, I detect a sequel huh? Tell me what you thought about the story. Bye!


End file.
